Will you Change for me?
by Gacktlover
Summary: Derek is now keeping a secret from Casey..that involves her. Casey is heart broken. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own LWD. I got this idea from reading, Drink, Swear, Steal, and Lie » by Caryla. It is really good. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

CASEYS POV

Casey signed on. She was not sure why she had made it a nightly ritual. He hadn't been on in almost two weeks. But she wanted to talk to him. Why couldn't he just sign on for like one second? He had been able to make her smile. Just more conversation would help. Then his user name lit up and another screen popped up.

**TheRockerDude: **Hey sup?

**StepGirl: **Where have you been?

**TheRockerDude: **Really busy. I had to study for finals. My sister helped.

**StepGirl: **Yah I had to help my step-bro study too. 

**TheRockerDude: **Why is he not that smart…J/K. So please tell me your name.

**StepGirl: **How bout we meet?

**TheRockerDude:** 2marrow at the mall. Wear a yellow sweater. See you in front or the food court.

**StepGirl: **If anything comes upcall me…my number is 807-253-6210.

**TheRockerDude:** C u then


	2. Chapter 2

DEREK'S POV

I know that number. But for the life of me I couldn't remember from where. And I most defiantly could not remember why. Some girl I had dated? Or stood up? I decided just in case I would find the phone Sally had given me before leaving. (At the time I had just stuck it somewhere.) Sally had told me it was just a gift. I could use it for whatever and she would keep it on.

I woke up to a screaming Casey. I looked up at her. Her face was red. I could tell she was really angry. She was wearing a yellow sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

"I need the car today."

"It is mine."

"I NEED IT! I need to get to the mall for a date!"

That is when it hit me. One big slap in the face. The yellow sweater. The phone number. I was meeting up with my step-sister. I pushed Casey out of the way. I was going to be sick. I made it to the bathroom before I lost my dinner.

Casey stood watching in bewilderment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I know my chapters are a bit short but I hope you enjoy anyway. I have at least 12 more chapters already written. Now I just need time off of work to type them up. So hopefully I will get them up soon. Please review. I want at least 5 more reviews. 

With much love, Gacklover. 

I read the text two more times and still could not understand it.

Dear TheStepSister

Srry but I have 2 cancel on u.

Somethin came up.

Not sure if we should ever meet!

Srry, RockerDude

I sat in my room all day. Derek walked by a couple of times. HE would glance over and stop and stare until he saw me look over. It went on like that all day. Finally I got up the courage to log on and chat with a few friends. The he logged on.

RockerDude: Srry bout earlier. I just don't think me and you r good together.

StepSister: And y not?

RockerDude: I am just like you. We r way 2 different. I am the "bad kid"

RockerDude has signed out

I needed help. And only one person could help me. I needed to change. I wanted…no scratch that I needed to meet him. I just had to get up the guts and go talk to him. I sat contemplating what I was gonna say for an hour ten I stood and went.


	4. Chapter 4

DEREK'S POV

Casey barged into my room. I looked up at her from my magazine. She smiled at me. That was kind of creepy. What did she want? To bug the heck outta me?

"What do you want, Spacey?"

"I need your help. There is this guy and …"

I cut her off. " I am not here to help or talk about your guy problems."

"Please. I need you to change me. I need to be with him so bad."

"You having to change to be with him and you asking me implies that he is like me. Would you change just for me?"

"Ewe. No way!!!! Why would I change for you?"

"Then you don't need to change Casey."

"Please Derek. He makes me really happy. I need this."

"Fine Klutzilla. But you owe me."

"Fine. Whatever."

What to make Casey do first? This could be lotsa fun. But it had to be different. So unlike Casey that no one will expect it. This was gonna take some time….


	5. Chapter 5

CASEY'S POV

I could not believe I had just offered Derek anything he wanted. Let alone telling him to change me. And now he wanted me to do this? Something I had never done. Sure I had been to one or two of Derek's infamous parties. But I had never thought that I ,Casey , would personally be throwing one.

"So you going to invite this guy?" he asked

"Yah but how do I set this up?"

"I'll promote your party. You just get lotsa snacks and invite some people."

The next day after mom and George left for a weekend getaway and all the kids were gone me and Derek cleaned up. We locked all the valuable and breakable stuff in the rooms.

"Ready Casey?"

As I nodded the doorbell rang. The house almost instantly filled with people. I barely knew any of them. I went up and tried to mingle. As I did people started offering me drinks. And as I drank the m I began to talk to more people. I am pretty sure I kissed most of the guys at the party. This was fun.

I danced with anyone who offered.


	6. Chapter 6

DEREK'S POV

I wondered if Casey knew she was getting drunk. I watched her for awhile. Then she got up on a table and began to dance and strip. My jaw dropped. But I could not take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. Wait! She is my step-sister. What was I thinking?

Someone walked up to me. "Aint she pretty. She kissed me. She is so hot! Don't you agree."

That was when I snapped out of my daze. I went up to the table and grabbed her off of the table. People booed at me. I just ignored them. Casey was in a lot of trouble.

"You are so cute. You know that." Casey said in a slurred voice.

"Casey, you are so very drunk."

"Wrong. You…is so very hot." she slurred again.

"Casey.."

"."

I let her down. She ran for the bathroom. I left her in there. I went and grabbed her a blanket. I locked the bathroom door. I went down stairs. And watched the party.

After it ended I cleaned the house. I went into the bathroom and made sure Casey was comfortable. Then I went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

CASEY'S POV

I woke up in the bathroom. My head was pounding. What was going on? What had I done? And why was I almost all the way naked.? What exactly happened last night? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I went up to the cabinet and went through it. I grabbed the alive and took two.

"De-rek!" I screamed

He walks in with a tray of food. He hands me a cup of coffee.

"You are so hung over."

"Why am I naked? What exactly happened last night?"

"You were stripping. Like I said you were really drunk."

"Why was I stripping?"

"Did I not just say you were wasted. And so you do not asks no one took advantage of you. Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout Derek. Try again!"

"I promise you that you are still a virgin."

"My head really hurts."


	8. Chapter 8

DEREK'S POV

I stared at Casey. She did not look like herself. She began to cry. I went up to her and hugged her. She pulled away and ran to her room. I did not think that chasing after her was a good idea. I went into my room and logged on. Casey's name was lighten up. So I clicked on her.

**ROCKERDUDE: **So did you have fun at the party?

**STEPSISTER: **Can not really remember. I was to wasted.

**ROCKERDUDE: **Oh so was Casey McDonald. She put on a pretty good show.

**STEPSISTER: **What do you mean?

**ROCKERDUDE:** She stripped for us all. Well actually her brother stopped her.

**STEPSISTER: **Oh well like I said I can not really remember.

"Derek!"

**ROCKERDUDE: **Well I gotta go.

**I ran to her. "What did you want?"**

"**Take me to the next party you go to."**

"**No way. You could not even handle last night. You shoulda seen all the guys you were all over." **


	9. Chapter 9

CASEY'S POV

I stared at him. Oh how much I really do loath him. How could he find this so comical. I really felt this deep need to finally meet RockerDude. I had to see his face. All I could think about was is who he really is. I was falling for him and I hadn't even met him.

"Please Derek. I will not get drunk this time. I promise. Ill do anything!"

"You already owe me. And I never said don't get drunk. I just will not save you next time."

"Fine Ill be careful. Did you say anything stupid while I was drunk?"

"You called me hot." " he said with a smerk.

"Even if I was drunk I wouldn't say anything like that."

"Oh you did Spacey. So do you really think I am?"

"Not even if you were voted the hottest guy on the earth."

"How bout in the universe?"

"De-REK"

"Ok on to the next part of Project Change Casey. Sneaking out. Tonight at eleven. Meet me at the car."

"Fine see you then."


	10. Chapter 10

DEREK'S POV

Casey got to the car pretty quickly. I motioned for her to come towards me. And to not get in the car. She ran over to me and smiled. I began walking. We walked for a while in silence. She kept looking over at me.

"What are we doing Derek?" I pointed in front of us. "The park?"

"Sure. It is really beautiful at night."

"Derek are you feeling okay?"

"Of course. Rarely when I sneak out do I go anywhere but the park."

"But why?"

I stared at her for awhile. "Cause usually I am with a girl."

"Hey since I am here and you are teaching me to be different…maybe we could pretend to be here together. Treat me like the bimbos…I mean girls you bring here."

"How's bout no. Lets just have fun."

"What are we gonna do."

"I donno. Part of your lesson is to be spontaneous."


	11. Chapter 11

CASEYS POV

"So just go and do anything?" I asked

"Exactly. Live in the moment. Don't plan every breathe you take." he paused "So what do you want to do?"

"Play on the toys. I have not done that since my dad left. Come." I said grabbing his hand.

We played for hours. It was the most fun I had had in a long time. We both ended up laughing hysterically. It was almost light before Derek stopped to look at his watch. I didn't belive him when he told me it was almost six.

"Derry think you. I needed this." then I hugged him. As I looked up at him I did something totally spontaneous. I kissed him. It lasted for a few moments. Until he pulled away.

"Casey. You love someone else."

"I don't care. I don't even know him really."

"But you love him or you wouldn't have done this. You wouldn't be changing yourself. Give him a chance."


	12. Chapter 12

DEREKS POV

Casey looked as she were going to explode into tears. I went up to hug her. I went up to hug her but she moved away. Had she really just kissed me? She didn't seem to like the idea. She just ran away. Maybe it was that I had pretty much rejected her. So I knew I couldn't chase after her.

So I just text her. _**Step-Sister, Sup?**_

She text back _**I am a horrible person. **_

_**No you are not. Are you okay?**_

_**Not really. I just screwed up everything. And I do not think it is fixable.**_

_**Everything is fixable. You just have to try. **_

_**Who are you really? All I know is that you make me feel happy. And I think I might love you. **_

_**I love you too Casey.**_

_**You know my name?**_

_**We need to talk And I promise that canceling this time is not an option. **_

_**You promise?**_

_**Meet me tomorrow at Smelly Nelly's at 7. I will be waiting.**_

My next step was to call my boss and set it all up.


	13. Chapter 13

CASEY'S POV

"Derek can I have the car tomorrow?"

"Yah I have other plans. I don't need it. Go right ahead and take it."

"Thanks." I said going to hug him. But I stopped. So I just walked to room.

The next morning I got out of bed. I prepared myself for the usual prank and or humiliation Derek did for me the morning. But there was none. It was quite. I went downstairs to get breakfast. On the counter sat a note

_Casey,_

_The keys are hanging up. I wont be home today. But I want _

_You to know that I hope your date goes well._

_Love,_

_Derek_

Had he already left? If so, he had to have been up early. What was he up to?

Whatever I had much more pressing matters at hand….What to wear?


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry about that. I got it changed. It was supposed to be Casey's POV. Thanks for all the reviews. And I sorry it is taking me awhile to update. I am trying to stay caught up in school. It being the last three weeks of school teachers are laying on the homework. _

DEREK'S POV

I walked into Smelly Nelly's. I had been in and out all day. I only had one hour until she was supposed to arrive. I went to the table and sat it up. It looked amazing. Then I changed into my uniform and waited for her to arrive.

Casey walked in slowly. She looked around. She looked straight at me and glared. She did not look happy. She actually looked really disappointed.

"You look amazing." I whispered as I walked up to her.

She sneered at me. I showed her to a table. She sat and kept looking around the room. Waiting for 'him' to show up. Someone came up and whispered in my ear… as planned.

"I am so sorry Case. But I have to move you. Will you please come with me?"

"Der-ek!" she screamed but followed

I sat her in the very back. She would not stop glaring at me. I gave her my classic smirk and turned. She folded her arms and continued to glare at me. I walked into the kitchen and sighed. Sam and Emily looked up at me from preparing the food and smiled.

"You ready?" Emily asked.

I nodded. Sam walked out the back door and around the front.


	15. Chapter 15

CAEY'S POV

Sam walked in the front door of the restaurant. Why was he here? He smiled his geeky smile at me. Was he..? no he couldn't be. But could he be? No **RockerDude** could not be Sam.

"Hey Case. Why are you so dressed up so nice and sitting here alone?"

"I have a date." I said

"Where is this date?"

"Probably late."

"So is my date." He said with a sigh. "Can I wait here with you for a while?"

"Whatever." I said

Derek walks up and laughs. "Sam and Sam dating again?" he smiled

"Never." I exclaimed "I am going to kill him!" I told Sam

"Calm down, Case. I gotta go. My date just got here. Hope your date turns out." He said as Emily walked up.

Sam and Emily? How dare they? My best friend and my ex? That didn't even sound right. They were not each others type. What was going on?

"Have fun you two." I said weakly

"It looks like it is just me and you." Derek said

"You are at work!"


	16. Chapter 16

DEREK'S POV

"I just got off." I told her.

She was just staring at me. She only looked away when her phone went off.

_Casey, Please don't leave yet. RockerDude_

She sighed and put down the phone. "Looks like it is me and you."

A bell went off. People started exiting the building. Casey's eyes widened and she got up to go. I grabbed her arm and held her back. She sat down and glared at me. Then the music started and Sam walked out with food.

"Derek what is going on here?"

"I want you to know that I love you, too."

"What do you mean by too?"

I pulled out my phone and typed in 'I am so sorry I didn't tell you before.' And hit send. Casey's phone went off. She read it and through down her phone.

"Was this all some kind of mean sick joke?"

"No never. Case, please do not be angry."


	17. Chapter 17

CASEY'S POV

Angry? He didn't want me to be angry? What was wrong with him? What did he expect me to be? Happy? How long had he known who I was? How long had he been stringing me along? Of course I was angry.

"Der-ek!!" I screamed

"You are the one who would not let it go. I tried to end it as soon as I found out. Then you wanted to change. And as I tried to prove you shouldn't change I fell in love with you."

All I could do was stare at him. He was so insensitive. I tried not to say anything. Did he really just tell me he loved me? Did I love him?

I just could not figure him out. I was speechless. So I got up to leave. I grabbed my purse. And headed to the door.

"Goood-bye Derek."

I didn't even look back for his reaction. I went home to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N this chapter is the twist. I am not to sure if you will like it. If you don't, tell me and I will change it. Just try to bare with me on it though. _

DEREK'S POV

Casey walked out two years ago. And it was my fault. No one else knows why she left. They don't know about the date or anything. Casey moved down to New York to live with her dad. She calls and talks to everyone but me. When someone hands me the phone I hand up. Or she does. Either way we don't talk.

Lizzi tells me Casey says life is great. But I don't know if that is the truth. She left her whole family. And all because of me? She just left.

I have tried to move on but haven't be to successful. So I called Sally. She came down and. She is the only person that has half-way made me forget about Casey. So we are getting married in two months.

I went into my room and switched on my computer.

_Step- sister would like to chat. _The screen flashed. I clicked okay


	19. Chapter 19

CASEY'S POV

**StepSister: **so I guess congrats are in order?

**RockerDude: **Sure I guess. Look Case I am so very sorry**.**

**StepSister: **Derek you really do not need to apologize to me. And there is no need to come get me. I fly in tomorrow.

**RockerDude: **Case just let me apologize. Really! I messed up.

**StepSister: **Derek I forgave you along time ago. Just forgive yourself. I gotta go. I have to finish packing.

**StepSister has signed off.**

I sat in my room and cried. He still blamed himself. How could he? He had spent all that time coming up with that dinner and I had just walked out. (Not only on him but my friends my family and my life) I was getting to a bad place when I left. My life had started a downward spiral. And I had hit rock bottom now.

One reason I would not let Derek come pick me up is I didn't want him to see where I lived. I was a mess and in an awful part of town. What would he think of me after he saw this mess.

I reached over and grabbed the bottle sitting next to my bed. I poured some into a glass and downed it. I was glad to be getting outta here.

I looked in the mirror. I was a mess. Then to no one in particular I said. "I am off to see the love of my life. Wish me good luck."


	20. Chapter 20

DEREK'S POV

I opened the door. And there stood Sally. She hugged me tightly. "Derek thanks for the roses last night. You are so amazing."

"What roses?" I asked. I really didn't know what she was talking about

"You are funny. I loved them." She said leaning into kiss me

I decided not to tell her they were not from me. It would only cause an argument. Why didn't her kiss feel as uplifting as it usually did? She stopped and looked at me.

"Derry, are you okay? You seem really out of it!"

I hated that nickname. But still nothing was said because I didn't want to fight. "I just talked to Casey."

"Oh that is great."

"Why?"

"Cause you and her really could be great friends. You two have a lot in common."

"Sure Sally." She knows nothing about me and Casey's past. "Let's just not talk about Casey."

She kissed me and smiled. "I got to go. Dinner tonight will have to go on without me. I have a meeting. Tell Case hi for me."

After she left I layed back down on my bed. What was I doing? Wasn't I over Casey? Or as much as was possible.

There was a knock at the door.


	21. Chapter 21

CASEY'S POV

I jumped on Derek as soon as he opened the door. When I finally let he stepped back and looked at me. Until he finally looked into my eyes. I could tell he recognized them. From that night. He brushed his hands trough his hair.

"Case, you are so very drunk aint you."

"No I have never ever ever been drunk in my life. I only take sips."

"I know what you look like when you are drunk. Remember? How many sips at a time?"

"I don't count."

He raised his eyebrows at me. And I fell into fit of laughter.

"This all your fault anyways. You set up that party."

"To prove a point."

"Oh that was?"

"That you didn't need to change for someone like me. That I should be the one to change."

"Oh Derry, Do you still love me?" I felt really dizzy. "Derek I go sleep sleep now."


	22. Chapter 22

DEREK'S POV

She collapsed into my arms. She was still awake. She looked up at me. This reminded me so much of the party two years ago. She said anything that came to mind when she was drunk. Her eyes were glazed over. She began to cry and I just held onto her. When she finally stopped crying her body went limp and I carried into her room. So she could get a good nights rest.

Before I walked out I kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Case, I will always love you."

I walked around the house for awhile. Lizz came up to me.

"Hey, Derek. How is Casey?"

"She was drunk out of her mind."

"I noticed. She walked in the house, Straight past us all and upstairs. But I could smell the alcohol on her. She isn't the old Case anymore is she?"

"I donno Lizzy. She seems really defeated right now. Just let her rest for awhile. She will the old Casey McPerfect before you know it."

"I think you getting married is hardon her."

"Why do you say that?"

"I donno. I got to get to bed. Night Derek."

I needed my rest too. Tomorrow was a very big day. It was a day for finalizing wedding plans. The past year with Sally had been a big long blur. A year ago marriage was the farthest thing from my mind. But here I was. Preparing to walk down the aisle. I was happy…Right? Happy as can be…Right? Of course I was, I scolded myself. And better yet she loves me.

I settled down into bed. My mind was going five hundred miles an hour. I could not seem to get to sleep. I was in and out of bed all night. By the time I had finally fallen asleep my alarm clock started to screech. So I obediently climbed out of bed and through on some clothes.

Sally wouldn't be here for a few hours so I went for a jog. Then I went home and brewed some coffee.


	23. Chapter 23

CASEY'S POV

How had I gotten into my room? Last thing I remembered was getting into the cab. I turned my head over and stuck the pillow over my head. The light of the room had been way to blinding.

"Wow. It is true. Casey has returned home."

I sat up. Even if I looked like a mess I had to see who was talking to me.

"Sally?"

"Yep. Wow Case, you look horrible. I cant believe you have let yourself go this far. Then again I heard about what happend to you a few years ago."

"What are you talking bout."

"The night you left. It was all over the diner when I returned to see Derek the day after. I didnt even go see him. So naturally I was very surprised when he called me a few days later. he has always acted like he had no clue why you left."

"What are you trying to say Sally?"

"That i hope you are hear as a sister and not in hopes of rekindling whatever you may think that you and my fiance used to have."

"I am here for my _step-brothers _wedding."

"So we understand each other. 'cause I love Derek. And I would never walk out on him like you did."

I winced at her words. I nodded and watched her walk out the door. Had Derek not told anyone why I left. Why wouldn't he. It was the past now. I decided that a new day had started and if I was going to have to socialize today that I might as well get freshened up and look half way alive. After my family probably still had a impression of me that I wasnt quite ready to give up. At least not yet.

After deciding that none of my clothes that I had brought would work I rummaged through my closet for a while. Nothing looked like it would fit. I decided to shower first. Then I would slip into my moms room and still an outfit to wear. I know she would have something that would look goodish on me... hopefully.


	24. Chapter 24

_Sorry that I have not updated lately. But here is the next update. I hope to be updating more. Thanks to my awesome readers for sticking with me _

_Gacktlover_

Dereks POV

I sat down at the table and grabbed Sallies hand. She smiled at me. "So casey made it?" Sally asked.

"You haven't seen her yet?"

"I did. She looks like a wreck."

I sighed. If she noticed, would everyone else. "Maybe it was just from the traveling."

"Derek, I am a counselor remember. I have seen it before. You _SISTER _needs some help. You should talk to your parents."

"I will. I just need to give her some time to settle in. 'sides if I know Casey she will not do anything under my parents roof."

"But do you this Casey?"

"I am not sure if I do. But it is all my fault."

"What is your fault?"

I sighed. I was marrying her tomorrow. I had to tell her everything. Besides it was the past. So I told her the wholes story.

"Derek, it is not your fault. You did not make her do anything. It was all her choice. Besides, she is the one who walked out on you when you told her everything."

"I should have been honest with her as soon as I knew anything."

"Derek I love you. I want you to remember that forever. Okay. I am here for you I always have been."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That, I can't marry you. Not yet at least. You take a little bit and figure it out."

"Sally there is nothing there."

"I have been pretending Derek. And that turned me into a witch earlier… apologize to Casey for me please… "

"Sally, what are you trying to say?"

She slipped off her ring. I felt my heart breaking. "Derek, this does not belong to me. I have always known. Please take it back. If it turns out that I was wrong somewhere along the road, then you can give it back to me. But I highly doubt it. I know it really hurts, but you and I know it is for the best."

She walked out of the building without another word. But even without saying anything I could tell she was hurting too. I watched her reflection on the door and saw the tears. But I was too stunned to do anything.


	25. Chapter 25

Caseys pov

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. My hangover had made me hungry. And now that I felt all nice and clean I was ready to face everyone. So I tried to act like myself so I danced and sang into the kitchen. But no one was around so I scuffed and walked over the fridge. Two notes caught my eye.

_Casey,_

_The keys are hanging up. I wont be home today. But I want_

_You to know that I hope your date goes well._

_Love,_

_Derek_

Then there was a note below it.

_Casey_

_You owe one. And you have for years. i have lunch reservation at La Calbas. I know it is no mall food _

_court but I hope it will surfice. I want you to meet me there. _

_Oh and I left an outfit in your room. Mom picked it out for you_

_As always,_

_Love_

_Derek_

I couldn't help but smile. I went upstairs and changed into the outfit Derek had left for me. I was a mid-calf yellow shirt and a pair of blue jeans. What was Derek planning?

I pushed the thought out of my mind and left for the restaurant.


	26. Chapter 26

Dereks POV

My whole family sat next to me. Liz and Edwin knew what was going on. Oh and of course Marti. I could never hide anything from her. So here we sat. I would not let us start til she got her. I had also invited Sally. Mom and dad didn't know that it was over so they had made us sit together. She smiled at me a leaned over to my ear.

"I can see her coming. Could you chosen a brighter yellow?"

I beamed." Just like two years ago."

My mom jumped up to envelope Casey in a hug as soon as she neared. Their hug lasted forever. Then the rest of the family took their turns. Mom held Sara in her arms.

"Case, this is your sister."

After a while everything calmed down and everyone was sitting.

Sally stood up. "I think this is my cue to leave ,Derek," she turned to me "you are very lucky. Do not mess this up." Then she kissed me on the cheek.

"Care to explain" Nora said grabbing her hand.

"Oh, yah. That might be a good idea. I am not the one for Derek. I have always known. But I was kidding myself. I was always competing."

"Don't be silly" George said.

"No, I was not. But I am okay with it. Casey," she said turning to me "Do not walk out this time."


	27. Chapter 27

Casey's POV

I turned to Derek. "What is going on?"

I smiled. "Sally just left."

"I got that. But what did it mean?"

"That I am in love with someone else. She gave me the ring back and told me that it was never hers. And she was right. I had bought it so I could go after this girl named Step-sister. But I never did because I thought she hated me. So you see, this ring belongs to her." He said holding it up.

"Did this Step-sister know you had the ring?"

"No, I never got the chance to give it to her. After our first three… disastrous so called dates , one of which I stood her up, I was totally smitten. I knew then I would marry her. I got her the ring. Then the day I wanted to ask her she ran away before I could."

I turned to look at my parents. They looked completely lost. "Why didn't you go after her. Then you gt engaged."

"I thought she would be happier."

"And now?"

"And now I am going to do what I should have done two years ago." He got down on one knee "Step-sister would you please give another chance. And I know that it is way soon but seeing as I already have a wedding planned for this weekend, would you marry me?"

"Uh, wait a minute." Nora said standing up "Not that we are surprised that YOU are the reason my daughter left but proposing to her? Is this a joke?"


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: hey look I finally finished it. It took me like forever. I hope someone reads this. And if you are a fan of any of my stories I really do hope to update soon. I am going to try to work on a story a week. And if I finish it I will work on another. Then come back around to work on it some more. Thanks for your patients and hope u enjoy. _

_~ Gacktlover_

Derek's POV

I watched her walk thru the door. And my heart dropped. This was supposed to be one of my happiest days. George looked over at me. Then I turned to Edwin. Someone had to reassure me that this had all been a good idea. Edwin shook his head at me and I bowed my head.

I looked back up and she was almost to the top of the aisle. I mouthed I love you and she mouthed it back.

We had started out a rocker dude and a step sister and here we stood. About to be Mr. and Mrs. Venturi.


End file.
